


The Dreaded Mr. Alverson

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to avoid getting saddled with the homophobic teacher he had senior year, Danny hacks into the high school's system to make sure the dreaded Mr. Alverson isn't on his schedule, and change it, if he is. However, he does so in the middle of a cafe that a young, new to town Deputy happens to frequent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreaded Mr. Alverson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at Deputy Parrish/Danny - I call it Danish. 
> 
> It's based from an anonymous prompt on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

The internet was down at his house, and besides, he didn't want anyone tracing the IP address. Sure, he'd put up a million firewalls and whatnot to protect it, but at the same time, Danny believed you could never be too careful...and as far as that went, he had vowed NEVER to have Mr. Alverson again. For anything.

Today was the day that class schedules for senior year were being made, and he knew there was a chance he could get the vile professor for physics. Well, that just wasn't going to happen. He shook his head, breaking through wall after wall in the Beacon Hills High School system to make sure that when the schedules went out, Mr. Alverson was NOT on his.

Danny was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the young deputy standing behind him in the cafe, holding a bran muffin and a green tea.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Um..." Danny whipped around, lie at the ready, but it died on his tongue when he made eye contact with those really, really fucking green eyes. Deputy Parrish, the name badge said, and Danny wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone in law enforcement look so hunky. Seriously. He looked like a porno deputy, not a real one, and Danny had no idea what to say. "I was...I did...I wasn't..."

"It looks like you hacked into the high school network," the Deputy stated. "Why would you do something like that? It's the middle of summer break, it's not like you can change grades or anything."

"There's this teacher, this homophobic, slightly racist fuck, and I had him freshman year for biology, and I can't have him again. Can't. He took everything out on me because I'm gay, kept trying to catch me off guard, and I'm smart, you know? I do my work, but he wanted me to answer things that weren't even in the readings, and then mocked me when I didn't know them." 

Maybe Danny was rambling a little bit, but he really, really hated Mr. Alverson, and he was a sucker and a half for eyes as green as this Deputy's.

"How old are you, kid?" Parrish asked.

"Um, 18," Danny stated, knowing that meant that, if he was caught for this, he could easily be tried as an adult, and he'd probably go down for it, too, since he was, you know, 100% guilty.

“Okay.” Parrish nodded. “I’ll tell you what, you finish what you’re doing, and then you get out of that system, and you stay out of it, and I won’t rat you out.”

“What?” Danny looked at him in disbelief. “Are…are you serious?”

“Yes.” Parrish nodded.

“Why…why would you do that?” Danny stammered, not sure if this was some sort of joke or not.

“Because teachers shouldn’t prey on their students because of their sexual orientations,” Parrish stated. “And because I think you’re cute.”

“I…what?” Danny’s eyes widened.

“Just finish what you’re doing, okay?” Parrish sat down next to him, taking a bite of the muffin.

“Okay.” Danny went back to work, very much aware of how close the sexy deputy was to him. It was a lot to handle, if he was being honest, but at least he was able to do what he wanted. It didn’t take long – he was practiced, and good in this sort of thing, and he logged out of the system, shutting down as soon as he was. “Alright.”

“No more of that, you understand?” Parrish asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I promise.” Danny nodded. “Um, thank you, by the way…”

“It’s okay.” Parrish smiled at him. “I know what it’s like to be picked on like that, to have everything be just a little harder because you’re gay. I was in the military, and trust me, being queer in that outfit is no picnic.”

“So you’re…” Danny trailed off.

“Very much so.” Parrish nodded.

“Oh, cool. I mean, that’s not too rare these days I guess, but in law enforcement? That’s, I just never guessed.” He shrugged. 

“Well now you know.” Parrish smiled, standing up. “Look, if anyone’s ever giving you any trouble,” he reached into his wallet, handing Danny his card. “You just give me a call.”

“Will do. Thank you.” Danny took the card, pocketing it, watching in awe as the deputy walked away.

That night, when Danny went home and changed clothes, he stumbled across the card from Parrish as he emptied out his pockets. He smiled and after a few moments of deliberation, grabbed his phone, dialing the number.

“Deputy Parrish,” he answered.

“Hi, Deputy? This is Danny, we met at the café earlier…I don’t know if you remember, but-”

“I remember,” he stated. “Someone giving you shit?” Parrish asked.

“No, no, I uh…god, this is going to sound really stupid now that you’ve gone through all the trouble to have my back.” He sighed.

“Out with it, kid,” Parrish stated.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime,” Danny said, maybe a little too quickly.

There was a pause on the other end of the line – a pause that seemed to last forever, before the deputy spoke.

“You said you’re 18?” he asked finally.

“Yes.” Danny nodded, even though he knew he couldn’t be seen over the other end of the line.

“Alright.” Parrish agreed, smiling as he did so.

“Yeah? Wait, really?” Danny almost dropped the phone in surprise. It had been awhile since he’d had a date with someone, and maybe, just maybe, this guy was more mature than the last two fuckers he’d been out with – after all, he was older.

“Yeah. You seem to have your head in the right place, you’re a good looking guy, and you’re clearly very smart. I can’t see any harm in getting to know you, maybe more.” Parrish was usually methodical about this sort of thing, and he knew that was a turn off to some, but it didn’t seem to be pushing Danny away at all.

“Alright, well, I mean…how about Saturday?” Danny suggested.

“Alright.” Parrish agreed. “I’ll pick you up. 8 o’clock?”

“Sounds great.” Danny gave his address. “I’ll see you then.”

“Alright, and Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Wear something nice.”

“I will.” Danny hung up the phone and fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, grinning, dimples in full effect. Maybe, just maybe, this guy would be the one to actually treat him right.


End file.
